No More Tomorrows
by Jo7
Summary: A change to the Carby scene at the end of Suppies & Demands to satisfy us Carbies a bit more!


_Author's Note: Sooooooooo...did I mention when I posted Extenuating Circumstances that I have a load of fic sitting on my computer that I never quite got round to posting? I always get so caught up in one or two fics that I forget about the rest. ;) This is a new series. I think it may be one of the ones I get caught up in. I started it after re-watching Supplies & Demands. I felt the Carby scene needed to be slightly different. :-p I was just surprised that Gamma's words, which seemed to relate very well to Carby's situation, didn't have more of an affect on Carter. This was originally just going to be a one parter, but I was persuaded by Nette (go read her fic Match, by the way, it's brilliant!) that I should write more. ;) So the rest of the fic will be going on through S8 and then into S9 looking at how things would have gone if Supplies & Demands had happened like this chapter. I'm sure this has probably been done before, but I hope my take's original and enjoyable. :)   
Please let me know what you think!   
Jo xx_

Chapter One: This Is It

_"There are no more tomorrows, John. Your grandfather and I used to think we had a world of tomorrows, but we don't. This is it."_

His Grandmother's words rang in his mind now, as he walked along by the river with Abby. Maybe her words were meant to make him think about something. About life, love...She was telling him about the fireman who'd asked her out, now. He couldn't help feeling jealous, and let down. He'd thought she'd wait for him, now that she'd broken up with Luka. But then maybe he'd been wrong about that break up: maybe it wasn't quite as much of a break up as it had seemed. She did still care an awful lot. 

"I don't know how I'm supposed to comment on your love life," he snapped at her, immediately regretting it. The look on her face told him everything wasn't quite as it seemed. 

"I said no, because...I was waiting for something to happen. With us." He stared at her, shocked. What should he say? Make some remark about her not being over Luka? Run back to county and ask Susan out, just to show her? Carry on hiding his true feelings? _"There are no more tomorrows, John."_ He sighed. Or he could do what he should have done long ago. 

She was staring at him now, waiting for him to say something. Anything. But what should he say? He was still so unsure of himself. He was completely sure of his feelings for her, but he wasn't sure if he could do her good. _"Your grandfather and I used to think we had a world of tomorrows."_ What if there were no tomorrows, for one of them? What would they do? If he'd never let her know how he felt, just carried on fooling around with random blondes. 

"Carter..." her voice was filled with concern. He still didn't know what to say, but he knew now that he didn't need to say anything. He stepped closer to her, closing the distance between them and lowering his lips onto hers. _"This is it."_

When they pulled apart she smiled shyly at him. "I wasn't expecting quite that reaction." 

He smiled in return. "Would you like me to take it back then?" She laughed, reaching out for his hand. "I'm sorry Abby," he said, as their fingers wrapped around each other. 

"For what?" 

"Being such a fool, not doing anything sooner." 

"Don't sweat it. I'm the one that should be apologising." 

"For what?" 

"For hanging on to Luka for so long, and not accepting that there was nothing there and I should be with someone else." She smiled at him warmly, and he knew that everything would be right now. There'd be no more pretending, no more guilty hidden glances when the other wasn't watching. 

"There are no more tomorrows. This is it," he whispered, holding her hand tightly. 

"What?" 

"Just something my grandmother said to me earlier," he grinned, leaving it at that. "Do you want to get back? It's cold out here." 

"Sure." They began to walk back along the riverside, holding hands, neither needing to say a word. "John?" Abby said after a while. 

"Yeah?" He couldn't help smiling at her use of his first name. It occurred to him that it must have been one of the first times she'd used it that wasn't for yelling at him for some reason or another. 

"Thank you." 

*** 

"So much for my new yoga partner," Susan muttered. 

"What?" Haleh enquired. 

"Look." She pointed towards the couple standing just outside the door. "And to think I thought I might have something there." 

"You didn't have a chance," Haleh smiled, watching happily. 

"Thanks. I feel so much better now." 

"Don't feel bad," Chuny said, joining them. "That's been waiting to happen for a long time, girl." 

"I knew there was something there," she muttered, before turning away. "I'm going to check on Lara." 

"He's mad about her Susan, it's nothing to do with you." 

"That whole 'it's not you, it's me' thing?" Haleh shrugged. "I should have known." 

"Yeah, you should," Chuny laughed. "Oh, they're coming in. This is gonna be fun..." 

"Right, I really am checking on Lara now." Susan quickly made her exit, not sure she wanted to face the 'happy couple' right now. 

"Hello!" Chuny said brightly as Carter and Abby approached the admit desk. 

"Hey." Abby looked around cautiously. "Why's everyone staring at us?" 

"Nothing." The two nurses on the other side of the desk looked at each other and laughed. "I have a patient to go check on." 

"Yeah, me too," Chuny added, following Haleh away from the desk. She turned back around as she left. "Did you guys forget that there are doors there that you can see through?" She winked, and rushed off. 

"So they know." 

"I'd say so," Carter spoke for the first time. "Well since they know..." He took her hands, pulling her closer to him. 

"Carter!" she exclaimed, pulling away. "Two people know." 

"No, two people saw." He laughed slightly. "Which means that by now the whole of Chicago probably knows." 

"Took you guys long enough!" Lydia grinned at them as she rushed past. "You've got to tell me everything later, Abby." 

"See?" She rolled her eyes, sighing. 

"Okay, I get it. I have to go home. See you tomorrow?" He nodded, before she stepped closer and kissed him gently on the lips. When she pulled away he was smiling. "What?" 

"You are so beautiful." 

"You're so soppy John Carter." 

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" He reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. 

"Not at all." She kissed him again. 

"Oh please!" They pulled away at Randi's voice, and turned to stare at her. "Get a room!" 

*** 

_Please let me know what you think! This is happy and fuzzy - Carby fuzz is great! But it won't all be fuzz, just for those who like a bit of angsty stuff. ;) I'll throw a bit in for good measure, that's how my fics usually work! lol! But don't worry, all's good. :-p ;)_


End file.
